


8 Rules For Sleeping With Your Enemy

by Rose_SK



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Fluff, Gay Sex, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK
Summary: There are rules when you get into bed with the enemy.Unfortunately for Tony, he was never really good at following the rules.





	8 Rules For Sleeping With Your Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with some Frostiron. Hope you guys enjoy this. (Took me ages to find my inspiration back, but here it goes. Right when I've started uni again, typical!).
> 
> xoxo

** 8 Rules For Sleeping With Your Enemy **

** **

_Rule Number One: Be Discreet_

Tony always made sure that anyone who could catch him sneaking out of his penthouse was asleep before heading to Loki’s room at night. They did not want anyone knowing, because even though Loki was on his path to redemption, some people were still uncomfortable with their arrangement. Tony had agreed to give Loki a second chance for Thor’s sake. After all, the God of Thunder was his friend, and he had fought bravely alongside the Avengers in the second war against Thanos. Tony knew how happy Thor had been to have his brother back, and the God had promised to keep his brother in check.

Loki had not caused any trouble. In fact, he had even been helpful to the Avengers. Loki had saved the day more than once with his magic, even though Tony was convinced that most of the time, those heroic acts were more about the power-play between Loki and Stephen Strange than about saving innocent civilians. Tony did not mind as long as they managed to beat the bad guys, which they always did, quite easily even. No enemy would ever come close to being as terrifying and hard to beat as Thanos had been.

Loki had, however, become the main reason for Tony’ headaches. It had not taken long for the two to address the massive elephant in the room, and they had decided to ease the sexual tension between them by sleeping together. Tony had to admit that he had experienced the best sex of his life in the past few months, and that was saying something. He was not exactly inexperienced in the matter. Loki was just… something else. Regardless of being a god-like creature, which could only do wonders for his stamina, he was mostly a very attentive lover who gave back as much as he got. Tony nothing but _worshipped_ Loki in bed, and to his surprise, the God of Mischief always returned the favour. Sex was mind-blowing, and always left Tony feeling like he was on top of the world.

Of course, nobody could know about their affair. So, Tony had to be extra careful when sneaking into Loki’s room at night. He knew that even within Stark Tower walls had ears. Especially when the Avengers were sleeping only a few rooms away from their former arch-enemy. Everyone seemed on high alert at all times. The only person Tony suspected of knowing was Thor, and if he did, the God of Thunder was smart enough to keep this information to himself.

“You’re late.” Loki’s voice chastised him as soon as Tony had shut the door soundlessly behind him.

“And you’re a pain in the ass… quite literally,” Tony added cheekily, winking at Loki who was doing his very best not to smirk at that last comment. His face was serious when he addressed his lover again.

“Did anyone see you?”

“Nope. I told you I’m always careful. I have more to lose than you,” Tony remarked. If his words offended Loki, the God did a good job at hiding his emotions. “Now, are you gonna fuck me, or what?”

“So impatient,” Loki drawled as he took several predatory steps towards Tony, finally allowing a devilish smile to grace his lips. When he came face to face with his lover, he let his knuckles trace the line of Tony’s cheekbone before grabbing his chin with two fingers and forcing Tony to look up into his deep blue eyes. Loki’s thumb rubbed the smaller man’s lip tenderly as Tony’s tongue flicked out to lick at the God’s digit. The way Loki’s eyes darkened with desire sent electricity shooting through Tony’s body.

“Who wouldn’t be with you as their lover?”

Loki merely let out a breathy laugh before capturing Tony’s lips and kissing him like his life depended on it.

_Rule Number Two: Don’t Get Caught_

Unfortunately for Tony, Loki was about as kinky as they came. It would not usually have bothered Tony, but sometimes it was likely to cause more trouble than necessary. Loki enjoyed teasing Tony in public. That entailed him playing footsies with Tony under the table in the Assembly room during a very important briefing, or dragging Tony away from his own party to fuck him senseless in the corridor where anyone could see them. Sometimes, Loki even got Tony all hot and bothered in the communal pool area. Tony was amazed that they had not been caught yet.

Their secret came really close to being revealed to the entire team on that fateful Sunday morning.

Loki was kneeling before Tony and treating him to one of the best blowjobs of his life (Tony could not remember once having received a _bad_ blowjob from Loki). They were in his penthouse, which was about as private as Loki had been willing to go. The two men had not seen each other for a whole week. Tony had travelled to London, Berlin and Paris to pitch his new prototype, and Loki never accompanied him on his trips. It would just raise suspicions if people saw the destroyer of New York walk the streets with Tony Stark. However, Loki was more than eager to show his lover how much he had been missed.

“Fuck Lokes, you’re gonna be the death of me.” Tony let out a long moan which turned into a groan when Loki licked along the pulsing vein on his erect shaft, before flicking the tip of his tongue rapidly over the Tony’s pink tip. He caught all the leaking pre-cum and shot his lover a mischievous grin.

“I sure hope not. I’m having so much fun ravishing you, Anthony…”

Tony bit his lower lip until he drew blood, intent on holding back his orgasm for as long as he could. Loki’s tongue was the devil’s work, and nobody should be allowed to be that good at oral.

“Boss, Professor Banner is on his way to speak to you,” the artificial voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y. warned him, making Tony groan in frustration. He was so close to ejaculating, but the thought of being caught by none other than the Hulk was slightly terrifying. At the same time, the thought made him feel even more aroused. How many people could claim that they had been orally gratified by a literal God? A knock at his door interrupted his musing.

“Tony, you in there?”

“Get off, Lokes,” Tony ordered in a hushed tone, but if the glint in Loki’s eyes was anything to go by, the God of Mischief had no intention of letting go. His mouth was still working on Tony’s shaft, and just like that, Tony’s resolution to push his lover away was thrown out the window.

“Give me a minute, Brucie,” Tony managed to shout, moaning silently when Loki sucked harder at his dick. Tony looked down at his lover, who locked eyes with him as he teasingly licked at Tony’s tip. The sight of Loki on his knees was what eventually pushed him over the edge. White streaks shot out of his cock and onto Loki’s face, who merely took it with that damn grin of his. How Tony did not come again from that sight alone would forever remain a mystery to him.

“Right, it’s been a minute, and I really need to talk to you, so…”

Before Tony could argue, Bruce tried the door and entered the penthouse. For a second, Tony was surprised at the lack of response from the other man, but a quick look down told him that Loki had vanished without leaving a trace of their coupling. Tony silently thanked his lover for taking the time to magic Tony’s dick back into his pants.

“Tony, are you alright? You look flushed…”

“I uh… just finished a workout,” he told Bruce, who did not look convinced. To be fair, who in their right mind would work out in denim jeans?

“Whatever you say, Tony. So, about this mission…”

_Damn you, Lokes, that was a close one. _

_Rule Number Three: Don’t Let It Interfere With Your Job_

“Great job on this mission, Avengers,” Fury’s voice congratulated them, “although Peter, next time try not to get caught and used as a human shield.”

“You say that like I did it on purpose,” Peter complained with a pout, which Tony could not help but find utterly adorable.

“In the Spiderling’s defence, he provided a timely distraction that allowed Loki to capture the enemy with his magic,” Thor piped up, clapping his brother on the back, an action which would have broken any mortal’s shoulder blade. Loki merely looked irritated at his brother’s display of affection. Tony always liked to compare Thor to an overly friendly golden retriever, while Loki was the more independent and emotionally-detached cat. The thought made him smirk.

“Thanks, Thor. Although I’m Spider_man_, not Spider_ling_…,” Peter could not help but point out, a comment that Thor dismissed with a hearty laugh. Meanwhile, Fury stared at Loki with mistrust. Loki stared back at him defiantly.

“I’ve seen the footage, and it’s true that without your magic, it would have been considerably more difficult to get our hands on the enemy,” Fury admitted reluctantly. The hint of a smirk tugged at the corner of Loki’s lips, but he did not dignify Fury with an answer. The rest of the team was split between agreeing with Fury, and pursing their lips in annoyance. Thor just looked proud of his brother. The debrief lasted another five minutes before Fury decided to end the call, to everyone’s relief. When the Avengers started leaving the room, Nat pulled Tony to the side and waited until everyone had left to speak her mind.

“I saw you hesitate on the battle field today…”

“What?”

“I saw you hesitate when Loki intervened. You could’ve easily blasted that guy off and allow Peter to escape, but instead you hesitated because of Loki. Why? He’s resilient enough to be hit by your blast and come out with only minor injuries…”

Tony did not know what to say in that moment. All he wanted to do was run far away from Natasha and her suspicious questioning. After all, she excelled at getting the truth out of people. Tony had to act fast if he wanted to keep his and Loki’s secret.

“I don’t know what you think you saw, Nat, but do you know how hard it is to simultaneously actually keep an eye on the battle field, make sure my team is ok, locate individual people, defend myself, attack, and analyse the data that F.R.I.D.A.Y. provides me? Often I perform all of the above at the same time. Sorry if sometimes I take a second too long to react.”

That speech seemed to be enough for Nat, who despite not looking entirely convinced, decided to drop the subject anyhow. She left the room without another word, and Tony flattered himself on his quick thinking. He could feel a headache lingering at the back of his skull. Thankfully, he knew exactly what would make it all better. With a victorious smile, Tony headed for his penthouse, where he knew Loki would be waiting for him.

_Rule Number Four: Don’t Stay the Night_

“Lokes, as much as I want to, I don’t think I have a round four in me…,” Tony admitted as he tried to catch his breath. Loki stopped kissing his neck long enough to gaze up at his lover’s face, and Tony did not know the God of Mischief as well as he did, he would have sworn that he saw disappointment reflected in those blue eyes. “Hey, don’t give me that look. Not everyone has the stamina of a God…”

That last comment had Loki smirking.

“Indeed, I suppose you’re right.”

Tony’s entire body felt heavy, and he knew that it would not take him long to fall asleep. Sex with Loki was not only mind-blowing, it also had the effect of knocking him out for a good six hours at the least, which is more than what Tony was used to. He vaguely heard Loki call his name, but Tony was not sure if it was already part of his dream.

When Tony was startled awake hours later because of a particularly vivid nightmare, he noticed a presence next to him. Hedesperately tried to catch his breath as he inspected the motionless body next to him. His eyes grew wide when he recognised Loki sleeping peacefully, wrapped up in the heavy blanket.

“What the…”

Tony did not finish his sentence. The sound of his voice caused Loki to stir, and Tony was worried that any more sounds or movements would cause the God of Mischief to wake up and to leave. For some reason, that was the very last thing Tony wanted. Carefully, he slipped back under the covers and shifted closer to Loki, making sure not to touch him. He was close enough that he could feel hot puffs of air hitting his sweaty skin, and the feeling was strangely comforting. Tony allowed himself to close his eyes, determined to go back to sleep. His heart raced in his chest when he felt Loki’s arm wrap around his waist and weakly pull him closer to his chest.

Whether Loki had been awake at that time, Tony did not know. Nor did he have the balls to ask his lover when morning came.

_Rule Number Five: No Pet Names_

Thor and Loki had been fighting… again.

Usually, it was not so much fighting as brotherly banter, but Tony knew how much it irritated Loki whenever it happened. The God of Mischief would usually visit Tony shortly after any fight he had with Thor, and let his frustration out on his lover. Which Tony did not mind in the slightest, he might add. Angry Loki was hot as hell.

Only this time, it was different. Words had been thrown around carelessly, and Tony had seen the hurt in Loki’s eyes. Everyone had, for that matter. The fight had started after Thor had told an anecdote from when he and Loki were children, which had led the younger brother to make a passive aggressive comment on how Odin always favoured Thor over Loki.

“Nonesense, brother. Our father loved both of us equally,” Thor maintained, a jovial smile on his face, but Tony picked up on the strain in his voice. They had wandered into dangerous territory. Tony’s mind was already working to find a way out of the situation if things got out of hand.

“_Your_ father, you mean…,” Loki remarked bitterly, to which Thor let out an annoyed huff.

“You are impossible, brother.”

“All I’m saying is that you and I have completely different recollections of what it was like to grow up as the son of Odin.”

Tony vaguely saw Bruce leave the room, as he usually did whenever there was conflict just in case it awoke the big guy in him. They were never safe from a surprise apparition. Cap was on high alert, if the way he was intently observing the scene was anything to go by. Meanwhile, Tony decided not to intervene. He knew Loki would not take very kindly to his secret lover fighting his battles for him. The younger prince did have his pride.

“What are you saying, brother? Aren’t you glad that you got the life you did? The life of a prince of Asgard? Your birth right was to die on Jotunheim, abandoned by your own kin. Our father gave you a home and a family. The least you could do is be grateful.”

In that moment, everybody feared for their own lives. The way everyone stood perfectly still to not attract the unwanted attention from a more than pissed off Loki would have been comical if Tony did not have to quell his inexplicable rage at Thor’s words. How dare he say those things to the man he called brother? Tony pretended to not have noticed the hurt that flashed in Loki’s eyes, and he also ignored how it made his heart tighten uncomfortably in his chest.

“Loki,” Thor said after a minute of silence, his voice breaking slightly as his face contorted into an expression of pure mortification, “Brother, forgive me. I didn’t mean to sound so harsh, it’s merely…”

“You were defending Odin’s honour,” Loki finished the sentence for him, his voice not sounding nearly as angry as Tony would have expected it to. “I cannot blame you, brother. It’s what every good son ought to do.”

With those words, Loki vanished into thin air, and Tony at first did not know what to do with himself. He heard someone call his name, but ignored whoever it was and headed for Loki’s room instead. As much as he complained about having to stay at the tower almost as a prisoner, Tony knew that Loki’s room had become his sanctuary, his little corner of paradise in this alien world. When F.R.I.D.A.Y. confirmed Loki’s location, Tony all but ran to comfort his lover. He reached Loki’s room in a record time, not bothering to knock before barging in and finding Loki sitting on his bed with his back to the door.

“Go away, Anthony. I’m in no mood tonight.”

“I’m not here to have sex, Lokes. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

Loki did not dignify Tony with an answer, but he also did not demand to be left alone. Tony saw this as a win. He gently shut the door behind him and locked it before heading to Loki’s bed and taking a seat next to his lover. The way Loki was worrying his hands was a tell-tale sign that he was upset.

“Thor really is sorry about what he said back there,” Tony spoke softly. He did not know for a fact that Thor felt that way, but he figured that Loki might like to hear it anyway.

“He’s asking me to be grateful to the man who lied to me all my life and made me feel like my heritage was something to be ashamed of, and which other people should fear. Odin made me feel like a monster. You know, I was starting to accept my giant parentage,” Loki met Tony’s eyes at that, and the way the blue eyes shimmered with unrestrained emotion had the effect of a punch to the gut for Tony, “but no matter how hard I try to deny it, I was born a monster, and I shall die one, too.”

“No!” Tony intertwined his fingers with Loki’s, and squeezed his hands in a reassuring manner. “No puppy, you’re not a monster. Not to me.”

Tony had not meant for the nickname to be spoken, and yet it felt strangely familiar calling Loki that. If the God minded, he did not show any sign of it bothering him. It felt like they had both crossed an invisible line in their strictly sexual relationship.

And neither of them seemed to mind in the slightest.

_Rule Number Six: Don’t Cuddle_

Tony spent that night in Loki’s bed. They did not speak for the rest of the night, and they also did not have sex. That was a first in their relationship. Instead, Tony lay flat on his back while Loki’s head rested in the crook of his neck, taking in the comforting scent as he nuzzled at the tanned skin. Tony had wrapped one arm protectively around Loki’s shoulders, and his fingers were gently playing with the silky wavy hair. Occasionally, his lover would let out a content sigh under the ministrations. Tony felt his eyelids grow heavy as he relaxed in the warm presence of his lover pressed against him.

They both fell asleep cuddled up to each other. When morning came, they both went about their day as if the previous night had never happened.

_Rule Number Seven: Don’t Be Jealous_

Tony felt like hitting a wall. Or breaking something, at the very least. Actually, what Tony wanted more than anything else was to throw the guy who was openly flirting with Loki through a window.

It was his annual Christmas party, and it felt like half of New York was present. Nothing unusual there. Tony was really trying to enjoy his own party, but how could he when this guy was touching Loki every chance he got? And why the hell was Loki not pushing him away? Tony could feel his blood boil in his veins at the thought that _his_ lover was entertaining other people.

Not on his fucking watch.

Tony drunkenly made his way to Loki and whoever the asshole flirting with him was. Fair enough, Tony might have had a drink too many, but it was his party for Christ’s sake. He would get drunk if he pleased, thank you very much. He noticed how other guy – tall, dark blond hair styled to perfection, dark eyes, thousand-dollar suit – leaned over to whisper something in Loki’s ear. _Get your dirty hands off my puppy, you pompous prick._

“Hey guys, how’s it going in your corner of the world?” Tony asked Loki and his new friend, pointedly ignoring the other’s guy’s glare.

“Anthony…,” Loki acknowledged him, but was soon interrupted by the other guy.

“Mr Stark, how nice to finally meet you. I’m…”

“The pleasure is all yours,” Tony said dismissively, which earned himself an amused smirk from Loki. Tony pretended not to notice how proud he felt at that reaction. “Lokes, how about you come over her for a change? I have something to ask you…”

“Whatever it is, you can ask me that right here,” Loki teased him, and Tony recognised a teasing tone when he heard it.

“Very well, I wanted to invite you back to my room so we could pick up where we left off an hour before the party.”

To Tony’s great pleasure, Mr-Whoever seemed to get the hint, and promptly disappeared into the crowd. Loki, on the other hand, looked offended and downright mortified. Tony did not know what to make of that reaction in his inebriated state, but before he had a chance to enquire, Loki grabbed him by the wrist and zapped them away from the party.

It took Tony several seconds to recognise his own penthouse.

“What in all the nine realms do you think you’re doing?” Loki asked him, his voice barely above a hiss.

“I’m just reminding you who you belong to,” Tony countered easily, although the derisive snort her received in return from his lover displeased him more than he cared to show.

“I don’t belong to anybody, Anthony Stark. What about keeping this a secret? You compromised our relationship.”

“Relationship? So, it’s a relationship now? I thought it was just sex?”

“Anyone could’ve overheard you say that. It’s possible that your entire team knows about us by now.” Loki started nervously pacing back and forth in the penthouse, and the action gave Tony a headache. He forced himself to sober up as he spoke his next words.

“So what? Let them find out, Loki. I’m tired of hiding, of sneaking around, of lying to them. Are you ashamed of me?”

“You know full well what we both risk if they find out,” Loki snapped at him, but Tony remained stubborn.

“You didn’t answer my question…”

“Tony…”

“Are you ashamed of me?”

“You are the best thing that happened to me in many, many years, Anthony,” Loki finally admitted, his voice growing softer as he turned around to face the other man, “I just don’t think I deserve any of this. I don’t deserve your attention, and I certainly don’t deserve you.”

Tony did not know what to say for several seconds. It was perhaps the effects of the alcohol which had not quite worn off yet, or maybe it was how vulnerable Loki sounded when he actually got in touch with his feelings. In any case, Tony was at a loss. When he finally made sense of the situation in his mind, the answer seemed blatantly obvious.

“I got jealous.” Loki merely frowned in confusion at that statement, and Tony felt compelled to elaborate on it. “I got jealous when I saw that guy talking to you tonight. I don’t think you understand how fundamentally weird that is for me. I don’t get jealous over casual lovers, Lokes. I simply don’t. The last time I got jealous was when I was seeing Pepper, and that was not casual in the slightest. So, don’t give me that bullshit about you not deserving this, or me, or whatever it is you think you don’t deserve. _I _am the only one who can decide who is deserving of my attention, and you are more than worthy, puppy… trust me, you are.”

Loki pursed his lips as he tried to contain the wave of emotion Tony’s words triggered in him. Everything made sense to Tony in that moment. This sexual fling, this casual relationship had developed into much more. Tony had not wanted to admit it to himself, but he had done the one thing he had sworn himself not to do when he entered that agreement with Loki.

He had fallen hopelessly in love with the God of Mischief.

How fucked up does someone have to be to fall in love with a maniacal asshole like Loki, anyway?

“Do you mean that?” Loki asked him, his voice small and unsure.

“I do mean it. I want people to know you’re mine. I want people to stay away from you, I want people to understand that you’re out of their fucking league because you’re dating a fucking billionaire playboy philanthropist. Actually, scratch the playboy part, all I need is y-“

Before Tony could finish his sentence, Loki’s lips crashed against his in a hungry and desperate kiss. Anything Tony had wished to say was thrown out the window as he kissed his lover back, embracing him with the desperation of a drowning man. Needless to say they did not show up to the party again. Or at breakfast the next morning.

_Rule Number Eight: Don’t Fall in Love_


End file.
